Printed circuit boards (PCBs) have been devised for mounting a large variety of integrated circuit packages, including surface mount devices (SMDs) that have ball grid arrays where each contact has a tiny solder ball. With such high density packaging and high density layout printed circuit boards, mounting discrete components such as capacitors and resistors is often done on the bottom side of the printed circuit board, with the integrated circuit packages on the top side. Plated through vias route signal, power or ground lines from one face of the printed circuit board to the other (e.g., through hole vias), from one face to a layer within the printed circuit board (e.g., blind vias) or from one layer to another within the printed circuit board (e.g., buried vias). A dog bone is an often used land (i.e., a physically and electrically continuous conducting region on a face of the printed circuit board) for connecting another layer of the printed circuit board through a via to a component on a face of the printed circuit board. Yet, even with all of these printed circuit board structures available, there is an ongoing need for denser mounting of surface mount devices and mounting of surface mount devices in inaccessible locations for improved proximity to other components, and reduction in parasitic inductance, resistance or capacitance.